7 Years
by Shinmen
Summary: It's been 7 years since the Ozai's defeat, and the War's End Festival is coming up. Sokka leaves home early, determined to find a friend he hasn't seen in 4 years. Will he find her? Even then, what would make her avoid everyone, for so long?
1. Prologue

A/N: Avatar: The Last Airbender does not currently belong to me......damn it....

* * *

After a 100 years of senseless violence, and nearly a year of our own trials and adventures, the war had finally ended. Aang, the Avatar, defeated the newly crowned Phoenix King, removing his bending abilities in the process. Suki, Toph, and myself stopped the Fire Nation airships from razing the Earth Kingdom. Zuko and Katara stopped Azula's coronation, and were able to defeat her. General Iroh, with the aid of the Order of the White Lotus, freed the city of Ba Sing Se from the occupying forces. But our work wasn't yet done.

After Zuko's coronation, the task of withdrawing the Fire Nation occupation forces awaited. Many of the soldiers readily followed their new Fire Lord, their allegiance to their nation and it's well being. But, there still existed those that believed in Ozai's ideals, and fought against the new regime. The months that followed were difficult, filled with rebel attacks, assassination attempts, and politicians calling out for reparations. It was hard for everyone, myself included. My leg made it impossible to join in the skirmishes, so it was left to me to help in the diplomatic and strategic concerns of the nations. Slowly, we were able to bring about a burgeoning peace. So, it was decided we would hold a celebration, to commemorate the bravery and hard work of everyone, and the new balance of the world. It was to be called the War's End Festival. Zuko had wanted something to allow everyone to relax, but nothing excessive. Unfortunately, he made me the head of the festival committee. Of course, Toph became my assistant.

It was a stroke of luck that both our birthdays were only a week apart, and were only a few weeks away. So, with a lot of subtle planning, the original idea of having a 2 day festival, soon became a week long birthday party. Starting the day after mine, and ending the day before her's, we would get the greatest party ever, and everyone would have an amazing festival. Of course, it wasn't too well received, but when I pointed out that all the preparations were already underway, and the announcements were already going out, everyone else was forced to assent.

So, a new tradition was born, and Toph and I got a week long birthday celebration. Not bad work for a couple of misfits.

_-Excerpt from 'The Avatar's Return' by Sokka, Companion of Avatar Aang_

* * *

AN: If this seems to ramble a bit, then good. I think, while very competent at strategies and plans, Sokka wouldn't be that coherent of a author.

So, this my first attempt at Tokka, after discovering it over late, and my first attempt at romance/comedy. While not my first attempt at writing, I'm way out of practice. So, commenters and critics, have at ye!

Also, just for the purpose of clarification, below are the ages of the gaang during the series, and their ages during the story are in paraenthesis.

Sokka - 16 (22)

Toph - 12 (18)

Katara - 14/15 (21)

Aang - 12 (18)

Zuko - 16/17 (23)

Mai - 16/17 (23)

Suki - 15/16 (22)

Oh, and the slashes indicate that their birthdays fell sometime before the end of the war. This is all speculation on my part, but I figured something is better than nothing. Til next chapter folks!


	2. In search of Her

A/N: Avatar: The Last Airbender does not currently belong to me......damn it....

* * *

Amak pushed aside the heavy flap and stepped partially into the ice hut.

"Chief, you ready?" he called, scanning the main room. It was sparsely furnished, a few overstuffed chairs and sitting pillows around a central fireplace. He noticed a bedroll and pack reclining in one of the chairs, but no sign of their owner. Amak sighed as he walked in, a look of amused annoyance on his face. 'Can't believe I'm still surprised by this,' he grumbled mentally as he moved to one of the bedrooms that ran off the main room.

"Chief! Time to leave!" he walked in, and glared at the lump in the center of the bed. "Chief! Yip yip!" The lump groaned and shifted.

"I am not a bison, Amak."

"Snoring like that, you could fool anyone, Chief Sokka" He tried to tug off the blanket, but was met with fierce resistance. A shock of brown hair and bleary, yet glaring eyes appeared over the edge of the blanket.

"Try to take my blanket again, and I'll banish your sorry ass....."

* * *

Sokka sat at the helm of the small sailboat, enjoying the feel of the wind and ocean mist on his face. He smiled , remembering his first time at the helm, how difficult it had been back then, and how easy and automatic it now was. But, that was 7 years ago, when Bato took him and the others 'Ice' Dodging, and he wasn't that awkward teenager anymore. He had grown several inches, now a little over 6 feet tall. He was still lean, but his muscles were now fully defined from years of labor and training. He had let his hair grow shaggy, his wolf tail still pulled up, and a beaded strand hanging to the right. Sokka had grown a thick goatee, adding to what he called his "Manly Water Tribe Chieftain" image. He had grown into a man.

'A fine one at that,' he mentally boasted, subconsciously puffing out his chest. Soft snickering brought him back to reality, turning to scowl at his young companion. Amak was attempting to 'innocently' check the sail's rigging, though a smirk was still on his face. Sokka grunted, and leaned hard on the rudder, just enough to roughly swerve the small vessel. Caught off guard, Amak was thrown from his seat, landing halfway over the edge of the boat. The young chief was laughing hard as he brought them back on course, Amak pushing himself upright to glare at Sokka. Which only served to further his amusement.

"I don't think it's nearly that funny, Chief..."

"Hehehe, you...you look like a half-drowned lemur!" Sokka was lightly panting, wiping his eyes. Amak took up his prior position, grumbling as he took off his soaked coat.

"If you weren't the Chief, I'd push you over board in an instant...."

"C'mon, you don't have to be such a......wet blanket!" Sokka was again laughing heartily, Amak groaning, he looked out to the horizon. A look of relief came over his face, with a twinge of excitement.

"Finally! Chief, Land on the horizon!" Sokka eased his chuckling, looking out. As they neared, he began to feel the pangs of nostalgia and sadness come over him. It had been awhile since he had last set foot on the island, and he was determined to spend as little time on Kiyoshi as he possibly could...

* * *

"Why can't we visit a bit, Chief? It's not like we haven't the time for it," Sokka pinched the bridge of his nose, growing tired of Amak's complaints. He had expected it before they had landed, and as soon as he told the young man they were heading straight for the ferry, he hadn't let up.

"Why do you want to stay so badly? Some girl in town you want to see?" He kept walking, until he realized Amak had stopped. Sokka turned back to him, an eyebrow arched.

"There IS a girl involved, isn't there?"

"Her name's Mei Fen, sir."

"I'm guessing you met her at the last open trade market, right?"

"Yes, sir." Sigh.

"Knew I should have sent Bato along..." Sokka grumbled, rolling his eyes. Amak bristled at his chief's actions, feeling insulted.

"I won't apologize for how I feel about her, sir." He looked to the young man, and smiled lightly.

"No, you don't, and shouldn't. I've nothing against you enjoying your youth. But, I've got a schedule to stick to. It doesn't include a lengthy stay here, and you know I'm rather partial to my schedules." Amak snorted in amusement, but was still scowling.

"You haven't even said what's so important about all this. We left early for the festival, which is still two months away. I don't see why we can't stay for a bit." Sokka sighed heavily, and looked Amak in the eye.

"I'm looking for an old friend, someone I've not seen or heard from in years. That's why we left early, and that's why we're not stopping anywhere longer than necessary. Not until I find To-them." He nodded in understanding, no longer scowling. Sokka saw the sadness in his eyes, paused for a moment, and turned back to the path.

"The War's End Festival is, like you said, in 2 months. I suggest, if you want to remain my student, and friend, that you be there for the opening ceremonies. Am I clear?" Amak blinked a few times, unable to answer. Finally, grinning ear to ear, Amak bowed low to him.

"Thank you, Master. I won't disappoint you!" Sokka smiled, and started to walk, waving.

"And be sure to bring that young lady of yours when you come. I'm sure she'll love to hear a few stories about a certain Water Tribe warrior," Sokka called over his shoulder, and heard his young friend groan before running in the opposite direction. He laughed gently, before his own thoughts turned briefly to a young woman of Kiyoshi he had loved. Part of him did want to stay a few days, see if she was around, and doing alright. But, the greater part of him wanted to get to the mainland, and find the young woman his thoughts had been turned to for 4 years now. He had moved on from Suki years ago, and needed to move on from Kiyoshi Island now.

* * *

He pulled back on the reigns of the ostrich-horse, looking down upon the city of Gaoling. It stretched out below him, as impressive as the first time he had seen it. Nostalgia and anxiety welled up in him, memories mixing with the nagging doubt that had been brooding in the recesses of his mind. She had ignored all of the letters he had sent, as well as Aang and Katara's, for the past 4 years. Her mother would've read them to her, and written for her, as she had for the three years before that. Had he done something, back then? He couldn't think of anything that would keep her mad for so long. Even so, it wasn't her style to ignore him, without a partial beating and verbal assault. She definitely wasn't subtle when it came to her being ticked off. So, what was it? What could keep her away from everything, and everyone?

As his mind rambled on, darker thoughts began to surface. Thoughts of vengeful Fire Nation nobles, successful rebel attacks, a cell of wood. He pushed them down with a growl. She was fine, she had to be. If something terrible HAD happened, they would have all heard about it by now. Her mother would not have wasted any time getting word to him and the others. Besides, she was the greatest Earthbender in the world, and the only known Metalbender, and tougher than a Mooselion. But, she was also a blind young woman, the doubting voice responded. She wasn't invincible. He shook his head, clearing his mind, and spurred his mount forward. He hoped she was there. If she wasn't, Sokka would search every village, forest, cave and ravine in the Earth Kingdom until he found her. That is, if she wanted to be found in the first place...

* * *

'Even after 7 years, this is _still_ awkward....' Sokka thought, sipping his tea. He was in the parlor room of the Bei Fong estate, sitting across form Lao and Poppy Bei Fong. Lao glanced at Sokka disdainfully, slowly drinking his tea. He still didn't fully approve of the young chief, but his status within the Earth Kingdom, as well his wife and daughter's insistence, had seen Lao become more welcoming. Poppy, on the other hand, was always pleased to see him, and made sure he was as comfortable as possible. It had been that way since after she had come home, and Sokka always felt like Poppy knew some little secret, that neither of them knew about. Something that made her happy for her daughter, and kind and welcoming to him. He filed that thought away for the moment, and focus back on Lady Bei Fong. She was currently informing him about the local news, something about a new Fire Nation caravan that had come in. Suddenly, Lao cleared his throat, interrupting their conversation.

"Chief Sokka, while it is....pleasant of you to visit, but may I inquire as to the nature of it?"

"Hmm? Oh, of course! I thought since the War's End Festival is being held at Ba Sing Se this year, I'd stop here and invite Toph to come with me. I've been wanting to catch up with her for some time." Sokka smiled, hoping he kept the anxiety out of his voice. But, it soon dropped, as he watched Poppy turn her face away, and Lao scowled slightly.

"Is that so? Well, I'm sure she would have been delighted to join you." He sipped his tea, as the young chief brow furrowed in confusion.

"Would have? What's happened? Where's Toph?" he leaned forward, gripping the armrests tightly.

"My daughter left of her own volition 3 years ago, Chief Sokka. I'm sure she is fine, but she has not informed us of where she has gone, nor have we heard any word from her at all." He gaped at Lao, who had continued to drink calmly.

"Why? Why did she leave? What," He narrowed his eyes, and spoke through gritted teeth, "what have you done to her..." Lao returned the glare, but said nothing. As Poppy's quiet voice broke the silence, Sokka shifted his gaze to her, expression softening.

"It was...it was because she refused the husband that we...we had chosen for her." the Lady's voice was tight, and kept her face averted. He could see the tears sliding down her cheek. He turned back to Lao, seething, and stood slowly.

"You tried to force her into marriage!? Who was it, the highest bidder? Or some general's son, with great social and political connections? Maybe you just chose the first noble that would take her off your hands, and relieve you of what you consider a disappointment of a daughter! How dare you!" Lao said nothing, but avoided the young man's eyes. Sokka grunted in disgust, and turned to Poppy, and bowed.

"Thank you for the tea, and hospitality, Lady Bei Fong. I'll be leaving." He turned, and left without another word or look.

* * *

He made his way to the outer gate, filled with anger and disappointment. He understood now why she had ignored all the letters, and possibly why she hadn't shown up at any of the festivals, or any other function they had invited her to. He sighed, and began mentally running down a list of where she would've gone. In three years, she might have gone anywhere and moved on. He only had 6 weeks to find her, and get to Ba Sing Se. He started cursing under his breath, until his thoughts were interrupted by someone calling his name. He looked back, watching as Poppy ran up to him, clutching a scroll to her chest. He turned fully to her, as she stopped and held out the scroll to him.

"I'm not sure who writes for her, but every month, my Toph sends me a letter, letting me know how she is. This is her latest, it arrived the day before yesterday. I want you to have it." Sokka took it gently, and opened it, skimming it's contents. He slowly grinned, silently thanking the universe for the sudden turn of luck. He tucked the scroll away, and started to bow. He never finished the move, Poppy rushing in to hug him tightly.

"When you find her, take care of her. She's strong, but will always be my little girl. And please, don't let go this time. Please." She stood back, bowed, and turned. As Lady Bei Fong walked away, Sokka smiled, a little sadly.

"I promise. Not this time."


	3. Earth Rumble XII

A/N: Avatar: The Last Airbender STILL does not belong to me......damn it....

* * *

He had forgotten how exciting this was. The roar of the crowd, the skill of the combatants, nearly getting crushed by an errant boulder. He had really let himself miss out on the Earth Rumble these past few years. He leaned back in his seat, and sighed. He was getting excited about the fight, when he had other worries. Mainly, finding her.

"Her letter said she was coming to Earth Rumble this year. I wish she had said why, though. They had banned her from participating back at Earth Rumble 7," he mumbled. Sokka grinned, remembering when she had told him about the incident, and how she had quietly disagreed with their decision. He knew better, and finally weaseled the truth out of her. Her 'quiet disagreement' became an 'impromptu redesigning of the arena'. He had laughed, knowing perfectly well she had tore the place up.

He started to scan the crowd, hoping to see her. Unfortunately, he could only see so far, due to the dim light, and the amount of people didn't make it much easier. There was also the fact that he hadn't seen her since she was almost 15. She was now nearly 19, and had no doubt the past 4 years had seen her through many changes. How much taller was she? Did she still wear her up in that cute bun? How had she developed? His mind slowly conjured up the image of a now adult Toph, and felt his face flush hotly. Luckily, the announcer's voice cut through his thoughts, and he turned his concentration back to his task.

….After the match was over.......

* * *

While the tournament had been excellent, he still couldn't find Toph. He had moved to a different part of the stands after every match, thinking that each new position might help him spot her. So far, it had not, and it was now the final fight. He slumped back, feeling defeated.

"I guess she decided not to come, after all. Which means I'm back at where I started, again. Suppose I could enjoy the final match before I return to my Toph hunt," Sokka grumbled, turning his attention back to the ring. The announce jumped down to the ring, holding his hands up for silence.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the final match of Earth Rumble XII! May I present to you, the champion of the past 5 years running, the Boulder!" The crowd went wild, the Boulder showboating for them. The announcer let their excitement bleed away, before continuing. "And his opponent, fighting in his first Earth Rumble, Quarry!" This time, the crowd was divided in their attentions. Many were cheering the rookie, having made it all the way to the final. The others were jeering at the young man, the Boulder their obvious favorite.

Sokka leaned forward, only half listening to the announcer. The young man called Quarry was of medium height and build, and seemed in his mid-teens. His hair was light brown, and cropped close. He was wearing a simple, brown training gi, and, all in all, wasn't very impressive. But, Sokka had seen him take down every one of his opponents in a matter of seconds, remaining calm throughout. That's what interested him the most. Even in the face of the Boulder's constant stream of taunts and insults, Quarry remained calm. He passively waited, barely even blinking. It was impressive, yet also a little disconcerting. Nearly all of the earthbenders in the fight enjoyed a little banter before the fight, but this young man seemed....cold. Finally, the Boulder exhausted his repertoire of jibes, and dropped into an aggressive stance. Quarry was moving into a basic horse stance, but paused as a voice cut through the crowd.

"Quarry! Make it fair!" Sokka quickly looked at the young woman who had called out, being a few yards to his right, then back to the ring. The young man slowly stood up, and drew a bandanna from his belt. He tied it around his eyes, before moving back into his stance.

"A blindfold? How would that make it fair?" he mumbled, and turned back to the young woman who had called out. She was standing, arms crossed, eyes gazing straight ahead. She seemed about his age, and a few inches shorter. She had a solid build (but was still feminine), wearing a tan tunic, studded leather belt and bracers. Her raven black hair hung to her shoulders, a silver hairband holding back her bangs. But it was her arm that drew Sokka's eyes. It was an onyx bracelet, snug on her upper arm, and terminated in two small curls. It stood out on her ivory skin, like a beacon. He was unable to believe he had finally found her, nor how beautiful she had become, though she had always been so. All he could do was whisper, which was drowned out by the sudden cheering that erupted around him.

"Toph....."

* * *

The match had ended quickly, lasting as long as it had taken for Sokka to recognize the young woman. Quarry had won, and as the crowd went wild for his victory, Toph made her way towards the nearest tunnel. He followed after her, made all the more difficult by the jostling crowd. He thought he had lost her when he had finally reached the mouth of the tunnel, but saw her only a third of the way down it. He jogged after, about to call out for her, when she stopped suddenly and spun on him. He skidded to a stop, nearly falling over. Toph folded her arms across her chest, and began tapping her foot.

"You were staring at me the entire match, and now I find you following me. I'm going to assume you're some fan of mine, back when I was the Blind Bandit, and somehow recognized me. Or maybe some creep. Don't know which, and I don't care." Sokka took a step forward, opening his mouth to speak. Toph stomped hard, causing a small tremor. "I'm giving you one waring: Walk away now, or I'll earthbend your sorry ass all the way to the Fire Nation palace."

"As much as Zuko enjoys me visiting, I doubt he'll be happy if I just dropped in. He typically likes a little warning."

"I don't really care what Sparky likes, I'll-," She stopped, eyes wide in surprise. Her breathing became shallow, tears slowly gathering on the brims of her eyes. Her next words were low, but he heard them clearly.

"...Snoozles...?"


	4. Rough Encounters and Late Nights

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to it's respective owners, in which I am not included. Yaaaaay...........

* * *

"...Snoozles...?"

"Yeah, it's me. I checked when I woke up today, just to be sure." She suddenly felt like laughing. It wasn't particularly funny, but it was the way he said it. Like it hadn't been 4 years. She walked up to him, and gently touched his arm. He smiled, and looked down at her.

"Toph, I-" _POW!_ Sokka staggered a bit, the force of the punch, not to mention the punch itself, catching him off guard. He stood there, gaping, holding his arm. "What was that for?!" She didn't answer, but rushed forward, and hugged him fiercely. He blinked a few times, before smiling softly. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, enjoying the way her head nestled perfectly under his chin. After several long moments, she shifted her head, and mumbled something. He pulled back a little, and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Didn't quite catch that. Wanna try again?" She rubbed her eyes, sniffling.

"You grew a beard."

"Ah. Well, of course I did. A beard naturally highlights the manliness of a.....man, and distinguishes him as both a great warrior and leader." Toph rolled her eyes, and punched him. She stepped back, lifting her face slightly.

"I happen to be a great warrior, and yet, no beard. Puts a dent in your theory, huh?" She felt him lean in a bit, stroking his chin.

"Hmm, I seem to detect a bit of stubble on your OW!" She punched him a third time, same spot as before. Sokka rubbed his arm, pouting. "Always the same spot, Toph. You know, it took a year for the last bruise to fade."

"Are you saying you want to go another year or 4 of not seeing me?" Sokka's head snapped up, panicked. Upon seeing her crooked grin, instead of some forlorn look, he frowned a little.

"That was mean."

"You said I had stubble."

".....Touche." They smiled at each other, moving to hug each other again.

"I missed you, Snoozles."

"Missed you too, Toph." Suddenly, he was jerked away.

"Don't touch my Sifu." Quarry threw Sokka to the side, facing him calmly. Toph quickly got over her surprise and reeled on the young teen.

"What do you think you are doing!" Quarry stood there, unmoved by her anger.

"He was touching you."

"He was hugging me! He's my best friend, and I haven't seen him for 4 years!"

"I don't like him." Sokka picked himself off the ground, and dusted off his clothes.

"Well, that's alright. Not a big fan of yours at the moment, either. But let's try to get past that for now. I'm Sokka," he said, and held out his hand. Quarry struck the center of his chest with the heel of his hand. Sokka staggered back, going down on his knees having had the wind knocked out of him.

"He Rong!" Toph slammed her foot, thrusting her palms downward. Her student sank up to his neck in the earth, immobilizing him. She went to Sokka, kneeling next to him. He was breathing hard, hand pressed to his chest. She rubbed his back gently.

"Anything broken?"

"Nah, just bruised. And lower."

"Lower?"

"My back. Rub lower, please." She punched him, but moved lower. "Thanks Toph."

"Just don't get used to it."

"Too late for that." She chuckled, which was interrupted by the loud report of cracking stone. He Rong was halfway out of the floor, when Toph buried him again, glaring at him.

"Don't. I'm pretty sure I know what your problem is, and I'm telling you to get over it. Sokka is my closest friend, and if you don't like him, tough. Either learn to like him, tolerate him, or stay out of the way while he's around. Understand?" Sokka looked over at the teen, surprised at his expression. His eyes were filled with seething anger, but the rest of his features were clam. He nodded slowly, never taking his eyes off the young chief.

"As you wish, Sifu Toph."

* * *

After Sokka invited her over to his rental house for a few drinks, Toph sent He Rong back to their rooms to make sure everything was ready for their trip home. He agreed, but she knew he was hesitant to leave. She was still mad at him for earlier, and didn't much care for how he felt at the moment. They sat at a small table in the kitchen, as Sokka poured their drinks, something sweet smelling. She sipped it, enjoying the bittersweet taste, before looking in his direction.

"So, Snoozles, what's new?"

"For starters, you're wrong."

"What?"

"You're wrong. I'm not 'Snoozles'." He stifled a laugh as her face scrunched up in confusion.

"Alright, I'll bite. Who are you, oh mystery man."

"Chief Snoozles."

"........."

"Toph?"

"_Chief_?"

"Yep."

"You mean 'Chief' as in 'in-charge-of-the-Southern-Water-Tribe' Chief?"

"....yes, Toph, 'Chief' as in 'in-charge-of-the-Southern-Water-Tribe' Chief."

"How did this insanity come abo-" She paused as it hit her how it had to come about. She bit her lower lip, and looked away. "I'm sorry, Sokka. I didn't mean to...." He quickly reached over and squeezed her hand.

"It's alright. I know what you mean, seemed a bit absurd to me too, at first."

"How did....it, happen?" He sighed, taking a drink.

"About three years ago, Dad died during the whaling season. The mantle of Chieftain came down to me, since I was his first born, and of Age. It took a little while to wrap my head around the idea. It was all a little overwhelming. Thankfully, Aang and Katara were there to help."

"I wish I had known. I would've been there, if I had. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I know you would have. Besides, you had enough problems that year to keep you busy." Toph furrowed her brow, sipping from her glass.

"What do you mean?" He didn't answer, but bent down to rustle around in his satchel on the floor. He finally found it, and passed it to her. She felt the scroll in her hands, and gave him an exasperated look. "I know it's been awhile, Sokka, but I'm still blind."

"Find the seal." She sighed, rolling it in her hands til she felt the wax seal. Surprisingly, it was still intact, and she began to trace it. Her eyes, closed in concentration, flew open in shock. "It's one of a kind, you know. An Arctic Wolf, staring out. A full moon, with a superimposed crescent moon on his forehead." He leaned forward, taking a slow drink. "I have one, but mine shows a badger-mole staring out, with a flying boar upon his forehead."

She knew both very well. Zuko had given them both wax stamps for their birthdays during the second festival. His had been the arctic wolf, and hers the badger-mole. Her and Sokka had traded, but she couldn't remember why. It was just one of those simple things they did without the thinking. She pushed the scroll back to him and took a long drink. Bringing her glass down, she cradled it, looking off to the side.

"You visited my parents." It wasn't a question. Sokka swirled the liquor in his glass, staring at it.

"It was the first stop I made, once I hit the mainland. I had hoped you were there, but it was clear you weren't after I had........chatted with your dad. As I was leaving, trying to decide where to look next, the Lady ran out and stopped me. She wanted to help me, hence the letter." Toph gulped down the last of her drink, and held her glass out. "I'm a little surprised, to be honest. But a rather good surprise." She shrugged as he refilled her glass.

"I couldn't leave again and not let her know how I was doing. She worried enough the first time. Besides, she never agreed with the whole thing. But, you were actually looking for me? This wasn't some coincidence?"

"I was."

"Why?" Sokka snorted, shaking his finger at her.

"Uh-uh. You asked the last two questions. It's my turn."

"I know what you're going to ask. What makes you think I'll answer?" She took a drink, looking smug.

"What makes you think you have a choice?"

"Don't I?"

"Nope." Toph groaned, taking a large swig. Sokka just smiled at her, leaning back.

"His name's Mao Zhen. General's grandson, arrogant, terrible earthbender, and the self proclaimed 'Spirit's gift to women'. He went to my father to ask for my hand in marriage. Luckily for him, not so much for me, I was with you in Hoshinae. So, he accepts on my behalf." Sokka took a drink , eyebrows knitted together in thought.

"Hoshinae? That was.....five years ago?"

"It was."

"But I saw you a few months after that. Why didn't-"

"I say anything? I didn't know until two years later. That's when he suddenly announces that my fiance and future in-laws would be arriving in 3 days for the engagement dinner."

"You're kidding! Two years later and three days before?"

"Oh, you caught me. I made the whole thing up. Of course I'm not kidding, meat-head." She grinned behind her glass as Sokka grumbled. "Anyway, I refused to have anything to do with him. Told him I'd rather marry Aang than this Mao idiot." This time, she kept her grin hidden as she felt Sokka's heart skipped a beat. She's actually said she'd rather marry a hog-monkey, but it had been a while since she had messed with his head. Sokka took a deep breath and a long drink.

"I'm guessing Lao didn't take that very well."

"No, he didn't. He said I didn't have a choice in the matter. My husband to be was arriving in 3 days, and I was to act like the young noble lady I was supposed to be. I stormed out, and took refuge in the garden." She leaned forward on the table, rolling the glass between her hands. "Mom came out to talk to me, after letting me cool down for a few hours. You should have seen her face when she found me up in that old weeping oak by the koi pond. That way I would've known what it looked like. Mom told me that while he wasn't So- uh, someone who I might not love, but he might someday be a good friend. She told me if I met him, and didn't like him, she would convince my father to cancel the engagement. So, I let her talk me into it." Toph drained her glass, and held it out.

Shall I assume the dinner didn't go as planned?" Sokka asked. She nodded, propping her head up. "Any details?"

"Later, Snoozles."

"Alright. So, after that, where did you go?"

"Omashu. Plenty of open space, barely anyone who knows me, and an earthbender that can actually put up a good fight. Originally, I was going to stay a few weeks, then move on. But, Bumi asked if I would stay and train the city's younger earthbenders. Seemed a good way to pay back his hospitality, and pass on my wisdom to the younger generation." Sokka let out a small bark of laughter, and poked her on the forehead.

"Can't fool me. You just wanted to show-off and get dirty." Toph batted his hand away, sticking out her tongue.

"Whatever. So, that's where I've been for the past few years, training young earthbenders. That's how I met He Rong. He was only 11, but very good. I realized he was far ahead of the others, so I made him my private student. Taught him my way of earthbending, to see with his feet. He's the reason why I came here, so he could gain experience fighting a range of opponents." Sokka snickered into his glass, finishing his drink.

"You haven't nearly been as adventurous as I had imagined. Is this a more responsible, mature earthbending prodigy before me?" She raised her eyebrows at him as Sokka refilled his glass.

"Hah! Just because I stuck around Omashu for so long, doesn't mean I didn't get into my share of trouble. Would've done your share, too, but He Rong isn't the rowdy type. Bit of a killjoy."

"So I noticed. So, how long?" Toph cocked her head a little.

"How long what?"

"How long have you been dating him?" Toph slammed down her glass, causing Sokka to nearly fall out of his chair.

"Dating!? We are NOT dating!" He held his hands up, sheepish grin on his face.

"Easy, Toph. I'm sorry, okay?" She sent him a pointed look, reached over, and snatched up the bottle. She never took her clouded eyes off of him as she filled her glass.

"What even gave you the notion we were together like that?"

"Were we in the same tunnel earlier? You know, when he attacked me for hugging you? That seemed far more jealous and defensive than one expects of a student-master relationship." Toph groaned, and settled her chin in her hand.

"I get the point. But there's nothing between us, okay? So, is it my turn to interrogate you?"

"Just one more. Why didn't you go to the fest-" she nearly choked on her drink, and held up a hand.

"Time's up! Let's move on to Toph's questions, shall we?" she sputtered, as Sokka leaned back, sighing.

"Fine, but I won't drop it for long."

"Sure you won't. So, why were you looking for me?" Sokka rolled his eyes, wishing she could see the exasperated look on his face.

"It should be obvious. No one has seen or heard from you since I did, four years ago," she leaned forward on the table, toying with her glass. "I understand now why you never received our letters, and why the love birds never found you at the estate," he sighed, and reached over to touch her hand. "You have no idea how worried I was, not knowing where you were, what you were doing, if you were okay. I wish I could have come sooner, but I had to assume the responsibility of Chieftain. Not only did that mean seeing to the duties at home, but meeting with the councils of the Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Northern Water Tribe. I had to convince them I was up to the task, and THAT took a year. But, I was finally able to get away this year, and here I am." Toph raised her head, eyes slightly glistening.

"You were that worried? You really missed me that much?" Her voice was soft. Sokka moved his hand from Toph's to her chin, gently lifting her face so he could look into her milky-jade eyes.

"Of course I did. We all did. Why wouldn't we? Toph, we care about you, more than you realize, it seems. But we do, and always will." Toph smile, and rubbed her eyes.

"Thank you, Sokka."

"Anytime."

"So, now that you've found me, Chief Snoozles, what happens now?" Sokka smirked, and shook the bottle gently.

"We finish off this bottle, then get some sleep. Tomorrow, we head out for Ba Sing Se. We have a festival to attend."

* * *

As they drifted off to sleep, Toph in Sokka's bed, him taking the front room floor, their individual thoughts drifted to the same subject.

'Does he really not realize what happened back then? Why he never saw me after his last visit?'

'Why did she avoid that last question? What happened after I left that day?'

* * *

A/N: This was probably the chapter I have had the most fun writing, what with some real interaction between the two. That said, the most difficult part, was the whole drinking thing. I wanted to make sure it was part of the overall scene, but not continuously in everyone's faces. I hope I accomplished that. With all that said, the next chapter or two might be a little long in the coming. I really want to fine tune chapter 4, and decided chapter five needs a complete overhaul. So, Comment, criticize, and enjoy!


End file.
